1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobility apparatus and, more particularly, to user-operated mobility apparatus that safely allows the user to maintain independent mobility.
2. Background of Related Art
Numerous individuals are limited in their ability to safely move around without assistance or supervision, whether at home, in a hospital setting, at an extended care facility, in public, etc. In particular, the elderly, infirm, handicapped, injured, etc. may be at risk of falling and injuring themselves when moving around without assistance or supervision. As a precaution, such individuals are typically closely monitored and/or restrained. Although monitoring and/or restraining such individuals helps keep them safe, it takes away their ability to be independently mobile, which can be both mentally and physically debilitating.